starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Breha Organa
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = +/- 56 bBY | thuiswereld = Alderaan | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = Bail Organa | kinderen = Leia Organa (adoptiedochter) | sterfte = 0 BBY, Alderaan | titel = Queen Minister | bijnaam = | functie = Minister of Education | species = Mens | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = House of Organa }} thumb|right|250px|Breha en Bail met Leia Breha Organa was de echtgenote van Bail Organa en de Queen van Alderaan. Breha was eveneens de pleegmoeder van Leia Organa. Biografie Jeugd Breha was afkomstig uit een van de Elder Houses in het universum en verwant aan Bail Antilles die een tijdlang als senator van Alderaan werkzaam was. Breha werd voorbereid om de nieuwe Queen of Alderaan te worden door haar moeder. Toen Breha zestien was onderging ze haar Day of Demand ceremonie, waarop ze de troon diende te claimen en drie uitdagingen moest ondergaan. Tijdens een van die uitdagingen maakte Breha een zeer zware val. Ze overleefde het, maar moest haar longen en hart laten vervangen door Pulmonodes. In tegenstelling tot de meeste personen met zo'n kunstorganen, besloot Breha om deze niet te bedekken met Synthflesh. Rond 40 BBY trad Breha in het huwelijk met Bail Organa, een andere lid van adel op Alderaan. Omdat Breha's fragiele lichaam de zwangerschap mogelijk niet zou overleven, kozen ze om geen kinderen te hebben. Tegen 28 BBY werd ze koningin van Alderaan. Galactic Empire Tijdens de Clone Wars zag Breha hoe Bail zich inzette voor de diplomatie en vrede, samen met senators als Padmé Amidala en Mon Mothma. Op het einde van de Clone Wars kwam Bail naar huis met een babymeisje. Leia Organa was de dochter van Padmé en Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan Kenobi en Yoda beslisten om Leia en haar broer Luke Skywalker te laten opgroeien zonder dat zij wisten wie hun echte ouders waren. Bail wilde Leia adopteren omdat hij en Breha toch geen natuurlijke kinderen konden krijgen. Terwijl de Emperor zijn greep op het universum versterkte, begon Breha met lessen te geven aan een selecte groep kinderen over de cultuur van Alderaan. Een van die leerlingen was Evaan Verlaine, die later zou uitgroeien tot een royalist. Breha fungeerde ook als Minister of Education op Alderaan. Bail Organa was nog steeds werkzaam in de Imperial Senate die echter al zijn invloed had verloren en niet meer was dan een theater voor Palpatine om zijn vijanden in de gaten te houden. Bail raakte betrokken in een netwerk van opstandelingen tegen het Empire dat zou uitgroeien tot de Rebel Alliance. Breha deelde de mening van haar echtgenoot, net als Alderaan. Voorzichtigheid was echter op elk moment absoluut nodig om te vermijden dat een connectie tussen Alderaan en de rebellen kon worden bewezen. Bail en Breha raakten ook bevriend met General Jan Dodonna. Leia Organa groeide op onder de vleugels van haar ouders en volgde Bail op als senator. Van Breha ontving ze de Chalcedony Waves halssnoer. Hoewel Bail en Breha probeerden te vermijden dat Leia betrokken zou geraken in de opstand tegen het Empire, konden ze het op den duur niet vermijden dat Leia meer en meer ontdekte van de activiteiten van haar ouders om de Alliance en de opstand te steunen. Hierdoor geraakte Leia ook betrokken bij de Alliance en kon ze als senator geheime missies ondernemen voor de opstand. In 0 BBY werden Breha en Bail het slachtoffer van de Death Star I toen Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin besliste om Alderaan op te blazen. Leia was tijdens een missie gevangengenomen door het Empire en ze weigerde om de locatie van de geheime basis prijs te geven. Tarkin geloofde Leia niet toen ze Dantooine zei en liet Alderaan vernietigen. Bail had niet lang daarvoor Leia met een zeer specifieke missie opgezadeld. Ze moest Obi-Wan Kenobi gaan rekruteren op Tatooine. Ondertussen kreeg ze de gestolen plannen van de Death Star die door de Alliance waren gestolen op Scarif. Alderaan werd vernietigd, maar hetzelfde lot zou niet lang daarna ook de Death Star te beurt vallen, dankzij de plannen die door de Alliance waren gestolen en dankzij Leia uiteindelijk de Rebel Alliance bereikten. Om Bail en Breha te eren, werden er standbeelden van hen gebouwd op Yavin 4. Evaan Verlaine, die als piloot in dienst was bij de Alliance eerde Breha. Samen met Leia trok Evaan op avontuur om overlevende Alderaanians samen te brengen. Persoonlijke documenten van Breha werden in het Alderaan Memorial op Coruscant geplaatst. Achter de Schermen * In het EU was er heel weinig over Breha geweten. * Queen Breha kwam al voor in een vroege draft voor Star Wars in 1974. George Lucas keerde uiteindelijk terug naar het personage tijdens Episode III. * Rebecca Jackson Mendoza vertolkte Breha in de film. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Bron * Databank * Queen's Shadow * Leia, Princess of Alderaan * Star Wars: Princess Leia – comic * Bloodline * Star Wars: Women of the Galaxy * Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy * Dressing a Galaxy * Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels category:Mensen category:Alderaanians category:Monarchen